Cortos
by JhoanRodriguez
Summary: Serie de cortos acerca de esta serie. Drabbles, one-shots y mucho más.
1. Best Song Ever

1.- Best Song Ever | Stevonnie

Descripción: Esa noche iban a bailar "La mejor canción", aunque al día siguiente no lo recordaran.

Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

Steven Universe es un chico bueno, no es de ir de mucho a fiestas ni ese tipo de cosas, pero esa noche fue a una de las fiestas organizadas por los "Chicos geniales". Según le habían comentado, siempre había buena comida, buena música, y por supuesto, una gran pista de baile para todo aquel que quisiera bailar. Él no era la excepción. A sus 16 años de edad, Steven era un gran modelo a seguir. Nunca se metía en problemas y ayudaba a todos en la pequeña Ciudad Playa. Pero ese día iba a divertirse como cualquier chico de su edad; razón por la cual acepto a ir a dicha fiesta en cuestión. La fiesta iba a ser organizada en el viejo almacén abandonado; un edificio prácticamente en ruinas, con parte del techo derrumbado y muy deteriorado, pero que posee un enorme espacio abierto de, aproximadamente, 20 metros de ancho y el doble de largo. Por la parte de atrás, una gran sección de la pared se ha derrumbado, y se puede apreciar que es usado como entrada de todo tipo. Normalmente es usado para las peleas clandestinas, guardar las cosas del antiguo alcalde y, obviamente, las fiestas. Aunque también es monitoreado por la policía para evitar actos de vandalismo.

Steven se mantuvo cerca de la mesa con las bebidas y comida, evitaba ingerir cual bebida que le convidaran, había chicos mayores que él y conocía sus mañas de agregarle cosas a las bebidas. Disfrutaba de las canciones y mezclas que ofrecía Crema Agria a todos los invitados. Conversaba de vez en cuando con Sadie y Lars, quienes -del mismo modo- habían sido invitados a la fiesta, pero estos desaparecían entre la multitud de personas que estaban bailando; y él estaba solo en una esquina viéndolos. Sabía bailar pero no había nadie importante con quien bailar, por eso prefería ver a todos con una gran sonrisa y de vez en cuando saludar a los pocos que reconocía. Estuvo así durante largo rato, 30 minutos aproximadamente, pero una chica al lado de Kevin, un chico rico mayor que él, le llamo la atención. Tenía la piel morena y unos hermosos ojos cafés; lleva un vestido rojo de manga corta con un listón salmón en la cintura, zapatillas celestes y un listón rosa, su cabellera oscura contrastaba con su piel y esa tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Observo a la adolescente en múltiples ocasiones, esta acompañaba a Kevin en cada momento.

—"Tal vez es su caminar…"—pensaba el joven Universe dándole un vistazo la muchacha y a la forma en la que esta se movía al compás de la música. La desconocida, al sentir la mirada fija del chico en ella, volteo a verlo de reojo y le sonrió ligeramente. Steven, con el rostro enrojecido, desvió la mirada y tomo un largo trago de su vaso; la chica dejó de verlo.

Tras largos intervalos de tiempo mirándola, se armó de valor y se aproximó a hablarle. La chica se encontraba bebiendo de un vaso cerca de donde él estaba, la mesa de bebidas, el perfecto pretexto para acercarse y hablarle.

— Hermosa noche, ¿Cierto? —inquirió sonriente, sosteniendo su vaso con el propósito de servirse un poco más de ponche, para despistar su intención original. La muchacha no lo miro y parecía querer ignorarle.

— Sí, supongo.—reconoció ella, momentos después, sin prestarle mucha atención. Steven empezó a sentir nervios y señales de ansiedad. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así de distante.

— ¿Eres de por aquí? —pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema, mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su bebida. La joven lo meditó por unos instantes antes de responderle.

— Sí, pero no.

Steven la miró confundido. La chica vio el rostro de confusión del chico y sonrió ligeramente, el chico era afable de algún modo.

— Sí soy de Ciudad Playa pero no vivo aquí, vivo a las cercanías de Ciudad Imperio.—aclaro la chica, para después beber de su vaso. Steven asintió ante la respuesta e imito la acción de su contraria.

El silencio se hizo presente, entre los dos, una vez más. La música fue cambiando a una más movida y ya había varios adolescentes haciendo un "concurso" de mejor bailarín. Steven miro a todos bailar pero no quiso acercarse a la pista, prefería estar al lado de la chica… ¡Oh! No le pregunto su nombre. Sobresaltado, volteo a ver a su lado y la chica seguía ahí; dejo el vaso en la mesa y aclaro su garganta.

— Ya que estamos aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto en tono educado, extendiéndole una de sus manos. La morena sonrió sutilmente ante la "caballerosidad" del chico de menor estatura, y acepto gustosa la mano del pelinegro.

— Mi nombre es Connie, Connie Maheswaran.—respondió la chica en el mismo tono usado por Steven.— ¿Y el suyo?

— Soy Steven, Steven Cuarzo Universe.—contesto sonriente, muy orgulloso de su nombre y apellidos. La joven dio otro trago a su bebida con una leve sonrisa.—Me preguntaba si, ¿te gusta bailar? —La chica arqueó una ceja confundida.— Lo que quiero decir es: ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!

Steven cubrió sus ojos con un brazo mientras le extendía la mano, Connie bajo la mirada dudosa pero acepto la mano del chico, dando a entender que si quería. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar una canción muy movida. Steven se hallaba sorprendido de lo buena que era la chica para bailar, se movía como una profesional –según él-. El corazón del chico no paraba de latir desenfrenado con cada paso que hacía en compañía de la chica.

Steven Universe era muy conocido por tener un gran corazón y ser muy amigable con todos en Ciudad Playa, pero, a pesar de su edad, nunca había tenido una cita romántica con alguna chica; y ahora, justo esa noche, conoció a una chica que "caminaba" directamente hacia su corazón y lo "robaba", como si ya le perteneciera. Nuevas emociones se hacían presentes en él y no podía evitar sentir su rostro enrojecer al ver a la chica frente a él, bailando.

La música fue pasando a una más lenta mientras ambos se dirigían nuevamente a la mesa de bebidas. Steven se sirvió un poco de agua, para recuperar la respiración y no sobrecargar su sistema nervioso de ponche. Pronto escucho una voz muy conocida para él. Kevin. Miro por encima de su hombro, disimuladamente, y claramente visualizó al mayor entregándole una bebida extraña a la chica. Tuvo un mal presentimiento apenas lo vio marcharse y dejaba a la chica bebiendo de aquel vaso.

Crema Agria cambio de nuevo la canción que sonaba y, como las veces anteriores, varios adolescentes ya hacían en la improvisada pista de baile del viejo almacén. El joven Universe noto la cara colorada de la chica tras beber de aquello que le trajo Kevin. Se notaba un poco mareada pero seguía en pie y se movía al compás de la música. Steven paso saliva nervioso.

— Connie.—llamo pacíficamente a la chica; quien, desorientada, murmuro un pequeño " _Dime_ ".— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Mejor que nunca… ¡Conozco esta canción! —respondió, exclamando lo último para después tomar la mano de Steven y atraerlo a la pista, dejando el vaso misterioso en la mesa. Crema Agria había vuelto a cambiar de canción.— Ven, sígueme.—Su voz se escuchaba tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Nada parecida a la de hace minutos, o quizás horas.— Es una de mis favoritas.

Y con esa corta confesión, ambos empezaron a bailar nuevamente. La chica se movía con mayor vitalidad que las veces anteriores, se le veía más emocionada y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. En fin, la canción en si sí era buena, muy buena; la podría considerar como "la mejor del mundo". No era muy movida pero el ritmo era pegadizo y cuando ambos empezaron a bailar, parecía que se sabían cada línea de la misma.

— ¿Te he dicho que mi nombre es Connie? —pregunto rato después, él sonrió un poco, y afirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza.— Mi padre es un guardia de seguridad.—Eso no se lo había dicho. La joven no volvió a hablar en todo lo que quedaba de la canción, Steven sonreía con entusiasmo ante lo extrovertida que estaba la chica.

Luego de un tiempo, Crema Agria se tomó un descanso y dejo sonando una melodía simple, dándole la oportunidad de hablar a muchos invitados. Connie volvió a acercarse a la mesa de bebidas en compañía de Steven, quien no parecía querer alejarse de ella. Arrojo un par de hielos a su bebida, estaba caliente, y volvió a beber de ella. Steven sólo sonreía con el rostro enrojecido.

— ¿Puedes devolvérmelo? —pregunto tras escasos segundos de silencio. La chica alzo una ceja confundida; ante esa mirada, Steven se sonrojo aún más por tener que dar explicación.— Mi corazón, ¿Puedes devolvérmelo?

La chica sonrió ligeramente antes de responderle:

— Ni en tus sueños más salvajes.

Ante esa afirmación, Steven se sirvió una bebida de tono marrón rojizo que había en la mesa y se la tomo de golpe. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino después hacer eso, la bebida estaba muy fría y empezó a sentir los síntomas de un " _cerebro congelado_ ". Connie lo miro preocupada y a se acercó para ver que le sucedía.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Steven? —Dejo el vaso en la mesa y rodeo los hombros del de menor estatura, para servirle de apoyo. Él asintió rápidamente y se reincorporó muy sonriente.— Sí te sientes mal, no dudes en avisarme, mi mamá es doctora y yo sé muchas cosas sobre ello.

— No, mejor volvamos a bailar, la fiesta aún sigue.—Sonrió él con un ligero rubor.— Y gracias, por preocuparte.

Estuvieron durante horas bailando y conversando. Él descubrió que ella tenía 14 años edad, no tenía hermanos y vivía sólo con sus padres; a diferencia de él que tenía 16 años, tampoco tenía hermanos y vivía con tres chicas mayores que él: Garnet, Perla y Amatista. Ante eso, la chica se atrevió a preguntar: " _¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?_ ", a lo que él dolorosamente respondió: " _Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz, mi papá me cuido mis primeros años de vida pero después fui a vivir con las chicas, ellas eran amigas muy cercanas a mi madre._ " Después de eso, dejaron el tema de las familias de un lado y bailaron un rato más. Steven se sentía tan bien al lado de la chica menor que él, no conocía a alguien que fuese como ella; cuando ella sonreía o reía parecía que el mundo se tornara de muchos colores, cuando lo miraba se sentía nervioso y ansioso, muy ansioso. La cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos al bailar bastaba para que su imaginación precoz hiciera de las suyas, se imaginaba a sí mismo y a ella en la playa, cerca de su casa, bailando bajo un amplio cielo teñido de lilas y azules. Sonreía enternecido ante esa idea.

— Eres muy linda, Connie, muy linda.—admitió sonrojado.-—Me pones nervioso con sólo una mirada.

La chica rió un poco, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Steven

— Tienes una boca sucia, Steven.—Sonrió pícaramente mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de Steven. El chico tenía el corazón desbocado y un intenso color rojizo en sus mejillas. Varias parejas lo rodeaban, sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que estaban haciendo; Steven paso saliva nervioso y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible. Y finalmente, ella lo besó como si de verdad quisiera.

Todo su alrededor parecía desaparecer en un parpadeo, sólo estaban ella y él, su corazón latía muy rápido y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento ¡Era su primer beso! Cuando ella se separó de él, sonreía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda. Sentía su rostro arder demasiado y sus manos sudar. Connie rió ligeramente al ver su expresión, y no era por mucho, estaba como una piedra.

Cuando salió de su estupor, la chica ya no estaba. Un gran sentimiento de soledad lo invadió, busco con la mirada a Connie pero no la encontraba. Se abrió paso entre tantos adolescentes, que no conocía, mientras decía su nombre por lo bajo. La busco por largo rato pero no lo hallo, parecía que se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Se acercó nuevamente a la mesa de bebidas y se sirvió un gran vaso de ponche de fresa junto con otro que no reconocía.

— ¿Steven? —escucho tras de él y se encontró con Connie.

— ¡Connie! —Dejo el vaso a medio tomar y se aproximó a abrazarla.— ¿A dónde te habías ido? ¡Te busque por todos lados!

— Fui al baño, Steven, incluso te lo dije.—contesto la chica con una media sonrisa.— Pero estabas tan sumido en tu mundo que no te diste cuenta.

Steven sonrió tímidamente, había estado tan distraído. Estuvieron todo el rato hablando entre tragos y más tragos; sin darse cuenta ya la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y para finalizarla Crema Agria había vuelto a poner la canción favorita de Connie, Steven, obviamente, la invito a bailar. Procuraría recordar esa canción. Las diferentes luces que había daban la sensación de estar…cada vez más en sintonía. Cada movimiento y acercamiento era tan puro y perfecto, eran la pareja perfecta, sabían cada línea de la canción, era la mejor canción del mundo.

Pero sucedió algo que ninguno en aquella fiesta esperaba. El sonido de las sirenas de la policía se escuchaba a la perfección, la multitud de adolescentes se vio alarmada. Muchos corrieron de aquí para allá buscando salida, varios escaparon por una enorme abertura que había en los muros del viejo almacén. Steven miro a Connie, la chica lucia asustada y buscaba desesperadamente a alguien con la mirada. Steven estaba nervioso, tenía 16 años y sabía que podría ir detenido por estar en una fiesta a altas horas de la noche y de paso con una chica de 14 años, cabe decir que en dicha fiesta había varias botellas de alcohol. Todo estaba jodido.

— Connie…—su voz se oyó titubeante. Ella se detuvo a mirarlo, dándole su total atención.— ¿Te puedo llevar a casa conmigo? Para que no tengas problemas.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de los nervios, y respondió:

— Ni en tus sueños más salvajes.—Esa había sido su respuesta. Steven bufo levemente y embozo una mueca nerviosa.

— Te recordare.—Sonrió forzosamente.— Esta noche fue…

— Necesito buscar a Kevin.—soltó la chica interrumpiéndolo y volviendo a su búsqueda desesperada.— Mis padres se enojaran mucho con él si llega sin mí. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? —Steven negó. La chica estaba desesperada.

Unos fuertes gritos alarmaron a la pareja. Tres chicas estaban exclamando el nombre de Steven y parecían venir muy rápido, Steven se puso aún más nervioso; él reconocería esas voces incluso estando en el espacio o en otra galaxia, si eso fuese posible. Garnet, Perla y Amatista. Los gritos de las chicas sumándose al sonido de las sirenas estaban haciendo un mal coctel de emociones, Connie seguía buscando con la mirada a Kevin y por la enorme sonrisa que había puesto, supo que lo había encontrado.

— Este es el adiós.—susurro Steven desilusionado, había conocido a una hermosa chica, menor que él, y ya la estaba a punto de perder. Connie le sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a su rostro, plantando un beso en los labios del chico.

— Fue un gusto conocerte, Steven Universe.—Y con eso se marchó corriendo al lujoso auto de Kevin. Steven suspiro desilusionado y triste, le dolía a horrores la cabeza pero más le dolía el hecho que ya no vería a esa chica tan increíble.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, camino lentamente hacia fuera del viejo almacén. El sonido de las sirenas aún seguía, ya había dos patrullas detenidas al frente, él seguía caminando mientras tarareaba la canción que había estado bailando con Connie y no podía evitar ese sentimiento de soledad. Los gritos de las chicas ya se escuchaban muy cerca, supuso que no faltaba mucho para encontrárselas, y no se sorprendió cuando vio que fue así.

— ¡Viejo! Ven acá, la policía ya está por allá.—había dicho Amatista cuando lo encontraron caminando tristemente.

Él no dijo nada, sólo las siguió con caminar despacio, ellas –o mejor dicho Perla- se hallaban regañándolo por haberse quedado tan tarde. No le había prestado atención antes pero estaba levemente mareado y con fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero eso no se lo dijo a las chicas para no preocuparlas. Ya mucho tenían con haber ido a buscarlo antes de que la policía lo hiciera. Tardaron un poco en llegar a la casa donde vivían las tres chicas con Steven, Garnet había detenido los regaños, por parte de Perla, hacia un buen rato y tan solo reinaba el silencio. Apenas entraron a la casa, Steven se echó a dormir, sin cambiarse de ropa o tomar un baño.

Al despertar, tuvo el resultado que había predicho la noche anterior. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca. No recordaba algunas cosas, solamente recordaba que las chicas habían ido a buscarlo a altas horas de la noche y que no se había cambiado de ropa, eso lo supo apenas de despertó. Se cambió de ropa, sin bañarse, y bajo con cuidado los escalones que comunicaban su pequeño cuarto con la sala de la casa; se encontró con Perla en la cocina, Amatista echada en el sofá y a Garnet al lado de Amatista, todas parecían esperarlo.

— Buenos días.—saludo cortamente a la vez que se estrujaba los ojos, por el cansancio, y bostezaba levemente.— ¿Qué hora es?

— Buenos días, Steven.—devolvió el saludo Perla, mientras servía comida en un plato de los 4 que había en la barra de desayuno.— Son las… ¡Once y catorce! Te levantaste bastante tarde.

— Viejo anoche estabas que te desmayabas.—comento Amatista con una sonrisa burlesca mientras se enderezaba en el sofá.— Garnet tuvo que colocarte en tu cama más de tres veces en la noche ¡Parecías muerto!

— Notamos que tomaste mucho "alcohol" —Perla hizo comillas en la palabra _alcohol_.— Le pedimos ayuda a…Greg. Él nos dijo que te diéramos estas pastillas cuando te levantaras, lo más probable es que tengas dolor de cabeza.—Saco un par de pastillas de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina mientras servía un vaso de agua fría al adolescente.— Tómatelas, por favor.

Steven no dijo nada, tomo las dos pastillas y las ingirió con ayuda del agua. Dio las gracias y se sentó a desayunar, en completo silencio. Amatista hablaba con Garnet acerca de un concurso de comida que estaba organizando "Pizzas de Pescado" y que ella iba a participar en él. Perla terminaba de lavar los trastes y de limpiar la cocina, cosas típicas que ella hace, mientras él terminaba de comer. El dolor de cabeza fue bajando pero aún le dolía cuando intentaba recordar las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior.

— Y ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta, Steven? ¿Fue de locura? —preguntaba Amatista, luego de terminar su charla con Garnet, lucia interesada en el tema. El nombrado se alzó de hombros y siguió comiendo.— Oh vamos Stevo, ¿Cómo estuvo? Seguro bailaste un montón.

Una pequeña punzada en su cabeza lo hizo detener su labor de comer. Trozos de algunas frases se iban y venían a su mente, detuvo la cuchara a medio camino hacia su boca. Algunas de ellas tenían sentido, otras no tanto, pero resaltaba una: _Lo que quiero decir es: ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!_ Si había bailado con alguien esa noche, pero no conseguía recordar.

— Oye viejo ¿Estás bien? —escucho la lejana voz de Amatista mientras dejaba la cuchara en el plato de comida. Estaba empezando a recordar pedazos de una canción.— Lo perdimos.

— Saldré a caminar un rato.—aviso Steven, seguidamente se levantó de donde estaba y fue a la puerta de la casa, saliendo de esta. Escucho a Perla gritar que había dejado la comida a medio terminar y a Amatista diciendo "Adiós".

Bajo con lentitud las escaleras. Hacía mucho calor y las olas del mar estaban en calma, era un perfecto día para ir a la playa y bañarse pero él no estaba en condiciones de ir. Necesitaba respuesta, ¿Qué tal sí hizo una locura por haber ingerido alcohol? ¿Y sí golpeo a alguien y por eso vino la policía? ¿Si dijo cosas que no debía decir? Estaba preocupado. Apenas salió de la playa se dirigió a la Gran Rosquilla, lugar donde trabajan Lars y Sadie. El sonido de la campanita indico que un nuevo cliente había entrado, en este caso, Steven. Sadie mostro una agradable sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano a modo de saludo, Lars cabeceaba al lado de Sadie, por lo que no noto que Steven había entrado.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —saludo el pelinegro brindándoles una sonrisa.

— Hola, Steven.-devolvió el saludo la rubia, esta tenia cara de "No he dormido en más de dos horas"— ¿De chocolate, verdad?

— Jeje…Si.—respondió mientras sacaba un billete y se lo entregaba a la chica. Ella tomó la dona y la envolvió en una servilleta, entregándosela a Steven. Sonrió cansada.— Gracias, Sadie.—dijo tomando su petido.—Por cierto ¿A dónde fueron después de la fiesta? No los vi mucho.

— Nos fuimos a eso de las diez y media, a Lars le dolía el estómago por comer muchos bocadillos.—respondió señalando a su compañero, quien seguía dormido pero daba leves murmullos.— ¿Y tú a dónde fuiste? Escuche que llego la policía y que se llevó a varios detenidos. Dijeron que había bebidas alcohólicas camufladas con "ponche" y chocolates.

— La chicas vinieron a buscarme tarde anoche.—dijo él mientras le daba un bocado a una de las donas.—Llegaron justo cuando estaba la policía, después de eso, no recuerdo nada.—alargó su relato con despreocupación. Sadie lo miro sorprendida.

— Steven…—susurro su nombre. Seguía sorprendida.— La policía llego a las cuatro de la mañana ¿Cómo no estás cansado?

Él se alzo de hombros y siguió comiendo de la rosquilla. Siguieron hablando con naturalidad. Sadie le contaba que, después de dejar a Lars en su casa, se permaneció hasta tarde viendo unas películas de terror muy cargadas pero al mismo tiempo divertidas. Steven asentía a cada cosa que contaba Sadie, él no tenía mucho de qué hablar pues no había hecho nada interesante y no se acordaba gran parte de las cosas que había hecho. Tal parecía que había sido víctima del alcohol sin darse cuenta.

— Por cierto, ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas anoche, Steven? —curioseo Sadie, luego de una larga charla.— Te veías muy animado mientras hablabas con ella.

— ¿Chica? —pregunto extrañado, no recordaba haber hablado con alguna chica.— ¿Qué chica?

— Sí, ella venía con Kevin, ya sabes el chico rico, hablaste con ella durante un largo rato y luego bailaron esa canción…Como se llama…No me acuerdo el nombre pero… Creo que iba oh, oh, oh…Creo que iba yeah, yeah, yeah…Creo que va oh.—hizo memoria la chica mientras Steven la miraba estupefacto.— Te diría el nombre de la chica pero nunca la había visto por aquí, más bien, no creo que sea de por aquí.

La chica no siguió hablando, pues Steven había salido corriendo sin siquiera despedirse. La rubia suspiro y se recargo en el mostrador de la tienda, estaba muy cansada. Steven corrió por las aceras de Ciudad Playa mientras buscaba la casa de alguien en específico, Vidalia. Si su instinto no le fallaba, Crema Agria estaría en su casa y le preguntaría si conocía a esa chica. Se detuvo en seco cuando apenas un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

— Dijo que su nombre era Connie Maheswaran, y que su padre era un guardia de seguridad.—murmuro con una sonrisa de alegría.—Y bailamos toda la noche a la mejor canción del mundo.—Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún mas no paraba de recordar. Todo estaba viniendo de golpe, algo muy bueno; continuo caminando pero con lentitud. Se sonrojo mucho cuando un curioso recuerdo llego.— Dijo que tengo una boca sucia, pero ella me besó como si de verdad quisiera.

Siguió recordando a la chica. Una joven de piel morena con el cabello largo y oscuro hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido rojo de manga corta con un listón salmón en la cintura, zapatillas celestes y un listón rosa. Y que bailaba asombrosamente, tanto que lo había dejado embobado al momento de bailar.

— Sabíamos cada línea, ahora no puedo recordar cómo era, pero sé que a ella no la olvidaré.—recordó mientras llegaba a la casa de Vidalia. Entro por donde siempre, el garaje. Encontró a Vidalia retocando un cuadro de Amatista, su amiga, en compañía de su hijo menor, Cebolla.— Hola, Vidalia. Hola, Cebolla.—saludo sonriente.

— Hola, Steven.—saludo esta sin voltear a verlo, estaba muy concentrada en el cuadro.— ¿Amatista vino contigo? Tengo mucha inspiración para hacerle un retrato.

— No, hoy no. Está preparándose para el concurso que harán los Pizzas.—respondió con sinceridad. Escucho un suspiro desilusionado por parte de la artista y se puso un poco nervioso.— ¿Esta Crema Agria en casa?

— En su cuarto, está castigado por la fiesta de anoche.—Se apartó del cuadro y miro al adolescente.— Tuve que ir a buscarlo a la comisaria, no estaba ebrio ni nada, sólo se lo llevaron por haber organizado la fiesta.—relató.— Si necesitas hablar con él, puedes hacerlo ahora mismo. Sin desorden por favor.

Y con el consentimiento de la dueña de la casa, Steven fue al cuarto de Crema Agria. Toco la puerta y espero el típico "Pase", dicho esto entro a la habitación. El adolescente traía puesto un par de auriculares y usaba su computadora, al lado de él estaba un plato de comida a medio terminar. Traía una cara de no haber dormido casi nada.

— Hola, Crema Agria.—saludo con un ademán, el otro lo imito.— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Tú qué crees? Mi padrastro me castigo hasta que él volviera de su viaje de pesca.—respondió un poco molesto.— Yo no había traído las bebidas y la comida, sólo había organizado la fiesta.-se defendió.— Kevin, ese chico, fue él que trajo las bebidas y la comida.

Steven trago saliva, estaba nervioso por seguir hablando. No volvió a tocar el tema, le pregunto cosas triviales, escucho varias canciones con él y después de despidió. Crema Agria no estaba de ánimo para responder ciertas cosas. Desanimado, tomo camino a su casa, buscaría respuestas luego. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado en casa de Vidalia, sólo vio el cielo teñido de naranja y supo que era tarde. El calor del mediodía había disminuido considerablemente, el rumor del mar lo relajaba en muchas maneras. Sonrió tristemente, había imaginado ver el atardecer con esa chica y no podría hacerlo. Y es que habían bailado toda la noche a la mejor canción del mundo. El chico quiso distraerse un poco, ese día había pasado muy rápido para él. Estaba agotado de tanto recordar. Tomo asiento en la cálida arena de la playa y se dejó llevar por el sonido del mar. Tonos lilas y azules pintaron el amplio cielo mientras el chico seguía sentado en la arena. El olor a mar era tan reconfortante en ese momento, el sentir la aspereza de la arena contra sus desnudos pies le causaba cosquillas, el viento rozándole en la cara…Todo se sentía tan bien en ese momento.

La idea de no volver a ver a la chica se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Sabía que la iba a recordar y que ella sabía que lo iba a recordar. Pensar en eso lo hacia sonreír inconscientemente, el saber ella lo iba a recordar al bailar esa canción que hizo que los dos se conectaran.

— Best song ever, es la mejor de siempre…—susurro mientras se dejaba caer por sobre la arena. Sus ojos de color oscuro miraron el hermoso cielo mientras que tierna sonrisa se embozaba en sus labios. Sin dudas ir a esa fiesta fue una buena idea.


	2. Sonrisas

2.- Sonrisas | Lapiven

 **Descripción:** _Lapis amaba las brillantes sonrisas de Steven._  
 **Disclaimer:** _Steven Universe no me pertenece; Drabble dedicado a Elvats_

* * *

 _Miles de años atrás, había sido abandonada a su suerte. Ella no era una Crystal Gem, ella no era rebelde; se suponía ella debía quedarse por poco tiempo y luego podía regresar a su hogar, El Planeta Madre. Pero quedo atrapada en medio de la guerra. El caos y la destrucción reinaban en la Tierra, ella veía aterrorizada los enfrentamientos bélicos entre las gemas del planeta Madre y las rebeldes seguidoras de Rose Cuarzo._

 _¡Intento correr! Pero...una gema del planeta madre la encontró y la confundió con una rebelde, una Crystal Gem, y la usaron como herramienta, en contra de su voluntad. Le preguntaban delante de grandes grupos de gemas: " **¿Dónde está tu base?** ", " **¿Quién es tu líder?** ". ¡Pero ella no lo sabía y ni siquiera podía decirles que no era una Crystal Gem! Muy pronto se dejo claro que la Rebelión de Cuarzo no se detendría, así como la lucha contra las gemas rebeldes. Todas las gemas del Planeta Madre huyeron y en medio del pánico y la confusión... fue dejada atrás._

 _Ella pudo sentir durante años la ansiada libertad pero sin llegar a obtenerla jamas. Prisionera del espejo, queriendo irse muy lejos para llegar a su hogar. Ansiaba escapar, recuperar su vitalidad; su gema -ubicada en la parte posterior del espejo- se hallaba rota y no había ninguna gema cercana que pudiera arreglarla, se sintió peor con el paso del tiempo._

 _Y fue miles de años después, cuando fue encontrada. Las mismas preguntas la bombardearon nuevamente: " **Muéstranos la Distorsión Galactica** " " **¿Quién es tu superior?** ", pero ella no respondió, Lapislázuli no iba a responder. Todo intento para que ella hablara fue en vano, ella no iba a hablar. Después de lo ocurrido, no supo donde se hallaba..._

 _Hasta que lo conoció. Era alguien nuevo, "un nuevo amigo", había dicho él. Sonreía ante el espejo y trataba de comunicarse con ella ¡Trataba de comunicarse con ella! No pudo estar más eufórica que nunca, él, alguien completamente desconocido, trataba de ayudarla y no parecía ser malo. Él es Steven y no paraba de sonreír y de hablar con ella; nada de preguntas sobre el pasado, nada de cuestionamientos de quién era o qué hacia, nada, sólo era un niño sonriendole a un espejo. Sólo era el niño que no dudo en liberarla de su cárcel ni tampoco dudo en curar su gema, para que ella pudiese volver a su hogar._

 _Ahí fue cuando supo que necesitaba su sonrisa en su vida, lo necesitaba a él en su inmortal vida. Necesitaba esa pequeña felicidad en su vida y sabia que su hogar estaba dónde él estaba._

— ¿En que piensas, Lapis? —pregunto con una sonrisa inocente mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de la espalda de la gema del océano. Ambos estaban volando.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y lo miro a la par que sobrevolaba una nubes.— En ti.


	3. Apodos

Apodos | Lapidot

 **Descripción:** _Peridot siempre tenía un apodo para Lapis._  
 **Disclaimer:** _Steven Universe no me pertenece._

* * *

 **«La chica de la playa»**

 _Lapis Lazuli, un hermoso nombre para aquella bonita chica de personalidad tosca y resentida. Posee rasgos faciales muy finos, cabellera de color azul oscuro con algunas partes de negro, contextura delgada, y algo baja y pequeña, al igual que unos profundos ojos azules que contrastan con su piel ligeramente morena. Una hermosa chica a la cual Peridot gustaba de admirar._

 _Siempre la veía en la playa, por las tardes, con una blusa de color azul oscuro amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda y vientre descubierto, y con una falda larga de color azul oscuro; siempre la veía descalza mientras jugaba con la arena muy cerca a la orilla del mar, con mirada nostálgica y anhelante._

 _Ella parecía extrañar a alguien cada vez que iba a esa playa..._

 **«Bonita»**

 _Admitía que Lapis Lazuli era una joven hermosa aunque su manera de actuar dijera todo lo contrario. Mostraba siempre una actitud de pocos amigos, se aburría con facilidad de todo y siempre huía de los problemas. Siempre. Pero ¿Quién era Peridot para juzgar? Sólo se limitaba a mirarla de lejos y sonreír internamente cuando está, por alguna razón, desviaba su mirada a la diminuta chica que la observaba con tanta pasión._

 _Lapis lazuli, sin dudas, la hacia feliz sin ella tener conocimiento de ello. Todo era tan ajeno a Lapis, la adoraba en secreto y esta no lo sabía, o siquiera lo intentaba adivinar._

 _Lapis era especial._

 **«Lazuli»**

 _Oh, como olvidar su primera interacción juntas. Fue un viernes a media mañana, un pasillo y ella camino descuidadamente. Un choque provoco que sus lentes fueran a parar al suelo y por ende no podía ver con claridad. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Lapis Lazuli fue la que la ayudo a levantarse y a entregarle sus lentes, provocando un sin fin de emociones en ellas._

 _Esa sonrisa, su tono de voz tan melodioso y agradable, esa aura de segura. Todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse, su mirada se perdió en los ojos azules de la joven de tez ligeramente morena y no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa ante el contacto visual tan fijo. Esa chica llamaba mucho su atención._

 _— Creo que son tuyos.—había dicho ella con voz monótona, extendiéndole los lentes a la rubia de baja estatura. Las manos de Peridot temblaban ante el mínimo roce con las manos ajenas, sintiendo su cuerpo próximo al colapso._

 _— Gra...gracias.—dijo ella con nervios y colocándose los lentes con una sonrisa boba y colocando sus manos tras su espalda.— Soy Peridot y ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _— Soy Lapis Lazuli.—Sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos, aparentando indiferencia ligeramente conminada con tintes de sarcasmo._

 _— Lazuli..._

 **Porque Peridot tenia mil y un apodos para Lapis Lazuli, pero siempre se quedaban cortos ante la belleza de persona que ella era. Amaba a Lapis por ser quien era.**


	4. Un poema de amor

Un poema de amor | Lapidot

 **Summary:** _Un extraño poema llego a sus manos y lo único que hace es buscar a su autora._

 **Disclaimer:** _Steven Universe no me pertenece, mas la trama de esta historia sí. Dedicado a Alfredito_Alv, en Wattpad._

* * *

Caminó con fría calma mientras numerosas miradas se incrustaban en ella. Su rostro se notaba imponente, sus ojos reflejaban apatía y sus labios se mantenían en una línea recta; era consciente de toda la blasfemia que había en contra de ella mas no le interesaba en absoluto. Con una mueca de incomodidad, apresuró su paso para llegar a su casillero y sacar el libro de biología, para su siguiente clase, y después guardar el libro de matemática. Múltiples murmullos hacían eco en el pasillo por el que iba la chica pero esta no le prestaba atención.

«¿De verdad es ella?» «Dicen que fuma marihuana...» «Escuché que se folló a uno de último año...» «Ayer la vi irse con un niño... ¡Un niño!» Escuchaba ese tipo de cosas así a diario y era por eso que llamaba la atención de todos en ese colegio.

Ella era la pesadilla de profesores, por más buenas que fueran sus notas, su sarcástica e indiferente forma de ser colmaba la paciencia a más de uno. Lapislázuli vivía, prácticamente, en la oficina del director porque "muchos" aseguraban verla fumar tras la escuela y meterse en peleas callejeras. Desde que había llegado a ese colegio, miles de rumores sobre ella corrieron como pólvora, ya que su reputación en su antiguo colegio no era muy buena.

Lapislázuli era una chica con poca paciencia, sarcástica y, sobretodo, problemática. No titubeaba en golpear a quien osaba molestarla; no tenía grandes amigos por su inestable personalidad. El único que podía considerarse su amigo cercano era Steven Demayo, un simpático niño de 12 años que la visitaba cada vez que iba a la playa, pero no lo visitaba muy a menudo ya que el padre del chico no confiaba en ella. Pero se conformaba con verlo uno que otro día a la hora de salida, claro, cuando nadie estaba cerca para criticar su extraña pero fuerte amistad.

Los murmullos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más y más distantes a la vez que respiraba tranquila. Los rumores eran, sin dudas, un dolor de cabeza severo. Aprecio en las paredes, un cartel del club de poesía y sonrió ligeramente, no eran muchos los que conformaban ese grupo y se notaba lo desesperados que estaban por más miembros. Paso de largo el poster, con la misma sonrisa, y doblo una esquina para seguir con su trayecto.

Los pasillos de la institución se hallaban, en su mayoría, desiertos. Saludaba con desdén a uno que otro profesor sin detener su caminar, para llegar, finalmente, a su destino. Saco del bolsillo de su falda un papel perfectamente doblado y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo lo desdobló, ingreso al pequeño candado la combinación que ya hacia escrita a mano por la chica. Sonrió satisfecha cuando vio el casillero abierto, pero de inmediato se extrañó al ver una hoja caer descuidadamente al suelo; dejo sus libros dentro del casillero y recogió la hoja.

— ¿Ahora me mandan notas amenazantes? —se preguntó fastidiada y molesta. La hoja era de un tono azulado y estaba un poco arrugada, probablemente la habían metido a la fuerza y a las apuradas, a simple vista se veía que había unos tachones y borrones muy notorios, pero se podía leer claramente:

 _Perdona si sueno muy directa,_  
 _perdona si no entiendes lo que hay en mi sistema,_  
 _pero lo que siento es casi un dilema._

 _Desde hace un tiempo tengo un sentimiento,_  
 _y tal vez creas que miento,_  
 _porque nada sale así de a momentos._

 _Quiero hacerte sonreír y feliz,_  
 _que poseas un enfoque más del por venir._

 _Por favor al menos lo intento,_  
 _porque no es fácil para mí decirte_  
 _lo que guardo en mi interior._

 _Caminar de tu mano es lo quiero y anhelo,_  
 _cumplir cada uno de tus deseos,_  
 _hacerte sentir que vuelas,_  
 _que alcanzas el cielo._

 _Lapislázuli, me gustas,_  
 _no hay más que escribir._

 _-P_

Al terminar de leer el escrito, la muchacha cubrió su boca para no dejar salir el asombro que la dominaba. Un poema, o confesión, ya hacía en sus manos y no sabía que decir ante eso. Ya recuperada de la impresión, guardó recelosamente la hoja entre una de las páginas de su cuaderno, sacó el libro que necesitaba y cerró su casillero, aun pensando en las palabras escritas en la hoja y en la persona que se la había mandado. ¿Quién sería?

* * *

— Y así, la encontré en mi casillero. No sé de quién es.—respondió la morena con aburrimiento en su hablar y sin dirigirle la mirada a sus acompañantes.— Primera vez que me mandan algo así. Creí que era una carta de amenaza, Aguamarina lleva enviándole cartas así a casi todos.—comentó lo último alzándose de hombros.— No me lo esperaba.

— Wow, L, tienes una admiradora.—se burló dramáticamente Amatista, una de sus compañeras de clases y vecina. Lapislázuli rodó los ojos, mientras escuchaba las burlas por parte de la más bajita.— Alguien ha caído ante tus encantos. ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!

— ¡Amatista! —La reprendió su novia, Perla, mirándola con disgusto. La nombrada carcajeó de forma estruendosa, sin importarle la cara de enojo que tenía su pareja. Perla negó varias veces ante la actitud infantil de Amatista; fijó su vista en la morena de cabellera azabache, ligeramente, teñida de azul.— ¿No escribió siquiera su nombre? Eso debió escribir como mínimo.

— No.—negó en respuesta.— Pensé que eras tú, sólo había escrito "P" y únicamente Amatista te llama así.—La cara de Perla se tiñó de carmín mientras Amatista desviaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

— De todos modos, no fue ella.—dijo Amatista soplando su flequillo con molestia disimulada.— Bueno, las alcanzo luego, hoy dan pizzas gratis en Pizzas Pescado. Garnet me acompaña.—Se despidió con un ademan de Lapis y con un fugaz beso de Perla.

La muchacha de tez pálida continúo hablando con Lapis sobre que iba a hacer al respecto con la confesión. Tras una larga charla poco interesante, vagas respuestas por parte de Lapislázuli y nada más que agregarle a la conversación, se despidieron y tomaron sus propios caminos, Perla al auditorio de la institución y Lapis a la parte de atrás; muy pocos iban ahí.

Apenas llegó al sitio, se recostó en una de las paredes y sacó de su mochila el poema encontrado hacia un par de horas, intento hacer memoria, tal vez alguno de su clase escribía así. Pensó en ir y preguntarle a alguno de su clase, pero desechó la idea al instante, todos en su salón creían en los rumores y lo más probable fuese que se apartaran de ella con rapidez.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y volvió a leer el escrito, ruborizándose en el acto, ¿cómo alguien se había enamorado de ella? Ella no conocía a nadie en ese colegio que no fuese Amatista o Perla, no contaba Steven porque él no estudiaba ahí. ¿Entonces quién? ¡Quién en su sano juicio se había enamorado de ella! Su respiración se alteró mientras volvía a releer el escrito, ¿Quién era "P"? ¿Por qué no firmo con su nombre? No era malo confesar tus sentimientos pero al menos podía escribir su nombre ¡Necesitaba un nombre!

Debía darle un nombre a esa persona.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —se lamentó la chica, dejándose caer contra la pared y después al áspero suelo. El día estaba parcialmente nublado, pero ella no estaba para apreciar el cielo o algo similar, ella quería respuestas y rápido.

Estuvo varios minutos leyendo el poema, intentado encontrar algún pequeño desliz que se le pudo haber pasado a la autora del poema, pero nada, solo era una hoja llena de tachones y borrones con un poema medianamente largo y escrito en verso. Del resto, nada, ningún índice que te haya escrito su nombre por algún lado de la hoja, nada.

Dobló con cuidado la hoja, como si de un tesoro preciado se tratase, y la guardó dentro de uno de sus cuadernos de biología marina. Se levantó del suelo, sacudió el polvo de sus prendas y retomo su camino a adentro de la institución, tal vez se habría saltado una clase y ella ni en cuenta estaba.

Caminó por los mismos desolados pasillos una vez más, los afiches seguían pegados a la pared, las mismas cosas seguían ahí. La luz del sol de la tarde, se filtraba por los vidrios de las ventanas mientras sus pasos se volvían cada vez más lento conforme iba leyendo lo escrito en los afiches.

—El club de... te invita a... ajá.—leía velozmente mientras observaba el cartel del club de teatro, grupo donde estaba Perla; la chica era una increíble actriz dramática, muy dramática.— Este es nuevo.—Se detuvo delante de un cartel que, en grande, decía " _Club de literatura y poesía_ ".— Creí que poesía y literatura eran dos clubes distintos.—dijo para sí misma leyendo en que aula estaba ubicado el club. Aula número veintinueve.

— Es porque los unieron recientemente por la escasez de alumnos en ambos clubes.—respondió una vocecilla un tanto chillona. Giro a ver quién había respondido su duda y se encontró con una rubia de ojos verdes de baja estatura, tan solo un poco más alta que Amatista, con unas enormes gafas cubriendo sus ojos y casi la mitad de su rostro.— Peridot Green, un gusto, soy la líder del club, ¿quieres unirte? —preguntó sosteniendo bajo su brazo un par de afiches más, supuso que se hallaba pegándolos en los pasillos.

Sonrió apenada y negó.— No, gracias, estoy en el club de natación y nado sincronizado. Para la próxima.

La rubia sonrió con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas llenas de diminutas pecas, a la vez que asentía levemente.

— Pero me gustaría ver un poco de tu poesía.—sugirió la de cabellera teñida, haciendo sonrojar a horrores a la rubia de menor estatura.— Si no es molestia.—Sonrió nuevamente.— ¡Oh! E incluso me podrías ayudar a encontrar el autor de esta poesía.—Sacó con cuidado la hoja perfectamente doblada mientras se la extendía a la chica de cabellera rubia.— Supongo que el escritor debe estar en tu club, tiene un gran talento.

La rubia empezó a leer el escrito con paciente calma mientras Lapislázuli esperaba muy sonriente, olvidando que, tal vez, estaba llegando tarde a clases de castellano. Peridot sonrió tontamente al finalizar de leer, mientras le entregaba la hoja la mayor.

— Es un lindo poema, pero no había visto ese tipo de poemas entre los integrantes de mi club. Lo siento, pero no sé de quién es.—respondió afligida al ver la expresión de tristeza de Lapis. La de ojos azules esperaba encontrar respuestas.

— Gracias de igual manera, Peri.—Le desordenó su cabello peinado en un perfecto triangulo, haciendo reír un poco a la rubia mientras se disponía a irse de ahí.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, se devolvió a donde estaba Peridot y sacó de su bolso un trozo de papel y un lápiz, comenzando a escribir de forma apresurada. Cuando terminó, guardó el lápiz y le entregó el trozo de papel a Peridot, quien estaba muy confundida al respecto.

—Toma.—dijo cuando ya el papel estaba en las manos de la menor, ella subió la vista y miro a Lapis buscando respuestas.— Es mi número de teléfono.—respondió y prosiguió a hablar.— Llámame cuando quieras que nos veamos para leer poesías, o hagamos algo juntas. Me encantaría leer tus poemas, Peri.

Y se despidió besando la mejilla de la rubia. Dejándola anonada y al borde de un colapso. La figura de Lapislázuli empezó a perderse entre los inmensos pasillos mientras Peridot guardaba el papel que le había dado Lapis en uno de sus bolsillos, cuando llegara a casa iba a llamarla. Se dio media vuelta y caminó acomodando los afiches que le faltaba pegar en los pasillos del ala norte.

— Si supieras...—murmuró mientras sonreía recordando la brillante expresión de alegría que tenía Lapis.— Yo fui quién escribió el poema.


End file.
